Game Update 1.3.1
Highlights *The day of invasion is at hand! Capital city invasions are more exciting than ever, with a simplified and accessible new flow of invasion states, interface improvements, Public Quest upgrades, and more! See below for full details on these changes. *All Keeps have been expanded! There are now two ramps up to the Lord room for attackers and defenders alike to watch and utilize for flank attacks on their enemies. *Our scouts will now mark your map with new icons displaying more precise statuses of Keeps and Battlefield Objectives. One glance at the map will be all you need to get an understanding of how the war is progressing across the entire region. See below for details on this useful new enhancement. *Player-crafted Summoning Stones allow groups to rapidly assemble for battle even when the party members are spread out over long distances. See below for additional details on this valuable new tool in your arsenal. *We have made further improvements to overall performance and stability, highlighted by substantial performance improvements in the game's animation system. *And much, much more including a healthy dose of career bug fixes, item and crafting improvements, and even more UI updates. Patch Notes Capital City Invasion Changes *We have collapsed the invaded city states down to three states labeled Contested, Captured, and Rebuilding. City defenders are now able to access and spawn in all city states, allowing them to continue the fight even after the enemy has captured the city! Below are the details on these three states: **Contested - During the contested phase, both Realms are fighting for control of the city. The city is open to players of Rank 30+. The contested city Scenario becomes open to players below Rank 30. Control is gained through capture of the Battlefield Objectives, killing your enemies, and through winning the city Scenario. The city Public Quest is there to direct players toward these goals. **Captured - The attackers have captured the city! The Warlord Public Quests open, and the ruler of the city becomes vulnerable. Attackers no longer need to defeat the Warlords to unlock the King encounter. Both Realms are still allowed in the city during this phase. The city PQ continues to run, with an added bonus to the defenders. Each time the defenders win the city PQ, 30 minutes is removed from the timer for this state! **Rebuilding - The city is returning to a peaceful state. *The time left in the current invaded city state (Contested or Captured) will now display on the map next to the city and on the city tooltip that is displayed while inside city. *The Warlord encounters are now instanced and rebalanced for 24 players. This allows multiple groups the opportunity to participate in the encounter, even if the Warlord has already been defeated by another group. When a player enters these instances, their place in the contested city is released. This allows the city instances to be repopulated with new players as others leave to do the Warlord content. As a result once a player leaves their Warlord instance while the city is under siege, they will find themselves back at the front gate of the city. This also affects the King encounters and the city dungeons. *A zone control detail bar has been added to the cities. The functionality mirror's that of the zone control detail bar in other zones. Contested City Public Quest Improvements The Public Quest mechanics in the contested versions of both capital cities have been changed to create a more RvR-focused experience. Other than guards and Public Quest bosses, all aggressive NPCs have been removed as they are no longer required to win the PQ. Ambient and quest monsters are still intact, but they will be neutral to all players. The PQ also no longer requires players to ignite or extinguish fires, so all burnable objects not related to other quests have been removed. The number of Battlefield Objectives has increased to three per city: *Altdorf Battlefield Objectives: Bright Wizard College, Central Altdorf, and Temple of Sigmar. (The Docks BO has been removed.) *The Inevitable City: The Apex, The Monolith Focus, and Temple of the Damned. The Public Quest consists of the following two stages: Stage 1 *Order Victory Points - 0/1000 *Destruction Victory Points - 0/1000 *Players earn points by capturing and holding BOs and killing other players. NPC kills no longer award Victory Points. Player kills will earn two Victory Points. Battlefield Objectives generate ten points per capture and then one point every three seconds while owned. If a Battlefield Objective is completely abandoned (because there are no players in the area), the BO will revert to a neutral state after 60 seconds and stop generating points. The first Realm to earn 1,000 Victory Points advances the PQ to Stage 2 and forces the opposing Realm's General (the PQ boss) to spawn. Stage 2 *Order Victory Points - 0/1000 *Destruction Victory Points - 0/1000 -OR- *Kill General Leighton - 0/1 (if Destruction wins Stage 1) *Kill Adell the Corruptor - 0/1 (if Order wins Stage 1) *The winner of Stage 1 may now try to win the PQ by either killing the enemy PQ boss or earn another 1,000 points via player kills and controlled BOs. Alternately, the loser of Stage 1 can try to earn 1,000 points first, which causes Stage 2 to flip to their winning conditions. Winning Stage 2 will earn a chest drop in the safety of the winning Realm's spawn area. *As part of the above changes, the Generals in the Main City PQs have had their mechanics redesigned and retuned. This was done to bring them more in line with their role in the new PQ design. User Interface Improvements Social Window Changes We've implemented a new Friends List version of the Social Window. When players access the Social Window, they will now be greeted initially by a minimal Friends List that allows them to see, at a glance, which of their friends are online or offline. Information about each friend will be available by hovering over them on the list. Players can choose the 'Search and More' option on the minimal view to access the full features of the Social Window. If players prefer, the minimal view can be disabled by selecting the appropriate option in the options tab of the main Social Window. Also, players will now be suggested as friends based on your interactions with them in the world. These suggested friends will appear on your Friends List in either the new 'Friends List' minimal view or the normal Social Window view. Suggested friends will be sorted by the amount of interaction you have had with the player, and friends that are not added will be dropped over time if you haven't interacted with them recently. Players can filter their Friends List to not include suggested friends if desired. Add-on Management The Add-on Management Window for the user interface has been improved to offer more information, better layout, and extra features to identify and troubleshoot the add-on experience. The new manager will allow the Mods List to be filtered by category. Among the new details visible for each add-on is the ability to display recommended careers. The Mods List will now display detailed information about each add-on's current load status; applicable states are: Not Loaded, Loaded, Loaded (!), and Failed. Loaded (!) will indicate that the add-on has been loaded, but with errors. If the status is 'Failed', additional information on what caused the failure (missing dependencies, etc.) will appear in the add-on details. Summoning Stones Players can now use crafted items to summon a single player within their group, or all of their group-mates (Rank restrictions apply). For the single-player summon, if the summoned player declines or the acceptance timer runs out, the stone will be refunded to the caster. Components can be purchased by Talisman Makers from Morena von Hoffe in Altdorf, and Alerian the Flayer in The Inevitable City. Note: In some cases where players decline a summon or the acceptance timer runs out, the Single Summon Stone item may take up to five minutes to be refunded to the player. Land of the Dead *Corrected an issue preventing players with dungeon lockouts greater than the defending players' lockouts from invading the instance. Players can now invade any instance regardless of their current lockouts. *Players of both Realms can now always enter instances inside the Land of the Dead, regardless of current Realm dungeon control; however, players of the Realm without control will still not be able to invade instances. *The "Poisoned" effect that occurs when entering the River Mortis will continue to damage players that resurrect into the river. General Changes & Bug Fixes *Significant performance improvements have been made to the game's animation system. *Fixed an issue where a player's pet could overshoot its target if the player was in motion. *Adjusted the behavior of monsters and player mounts that hug the ground to act better when rotating or hanging over steep ledges. *Fixed an issue that caused group members to sometimes be returned to the character select screen when they entered a dungeon. *Fixed an issue that was allowing players to climb steep surfaces that they were not intended to be able to climb. *Fixed an issue that caused some grass objects to not properly align with the ground. *When a player is returned to their Flight Master because the location they were travelling to was unavailable, they will now be refunded the cost of the flight. *Players can no longer attempt to use a Flight Master to travel to a part of the world that is currently unavailable for travel. *Monsters that are walking in formation will now maintain their formation and speed more consistently. *Fixed an issue that caused monsters to run through buildings and other obstacles when attempting to put distance between themselves and the target they were attacking. *Fixed an issue that could cause a planted guild Standard to appear multiple times. *Revised the rules for creating a dungeon when lockout timers are involved, and added messaging when entering a dungeon to clarify to the player entering the dungeon of that dungeon's lockout status. Now, when a group member enters a dungeon, the dungeon will be created based on the group leader's lockout status unless a group member's lockout status is incompatible with the group leader's. In such a case, the group member will be denied entry into the dungeon until they leave the group or the group leader has compatible progress. *Fixed an issue where players could potentially get themselves locked out of their own dungeon. *Fixed an issue that would prevent players from invading a dungeon if both the invaders and defenders had saved progress in the dungeon. Combat and Careers General *If a player heals an ally for more health than that ally had missing, the healing player will now see in their chat log the amount of health that was over-healed. *Corrected a bug that was preventing channeled attacks from being affected by setback. Guild Tactics *Thornshield: This guild Tactic will now work properly whether the guild Standard is carried or planted. Archetype Abilities *Explosive Shots: The damage done by this Morale ability will no longer be affected by stats. Archmage Bug Fixes *Balance Essence: This ability's tooltip now mentions that the ability heals for 150% of the damage dealt. *Fury of Asuryan: This ability's tooltip has been updated to accurately reflect how this ability interacts with High Magic. *Transfer Force: This ability will now heal for the correct amount regardless of High Magic level, and will no longer heal NPC targets. Black Guard Bug Fixes *As a result of this update's changes, all Black Guards have had their Mastery Points refunded and will need to visit a Career Trainer to reallocate their Mastery Points. *Banish Weakness: This ability will now restore the correct amount of Action Points. *Feeding on Weakness: This ability's debuff icon will no longer display as damaging. *Monstrous Rending: Fixed an issue with this ability's scrolling text message. Black Orc Bug Fixes *Waaaaagh!: This ability's damage will now correctly take advantage of the resist debuff on subsequent hits. Bright Wizard Bug Fixes *Flames of Rhuin: This ability will now deal the correct amount of damage when the Tactic "Fueled from Within" is slotted. *Flashfire: Fixed a bug that allowed this Tactic to trigger more than once every three seconds. Choppa Bug Fixes *Drop Da Basha: This ability will now properly reduce block and parry chances on the target. *Tired Already?: This ability will now increase cooldowns by the proper amount. Chosen Bug Fixes *Auras: Fixed a bug that prevented some Chosen auras from reapplying bonuses to group-mates. *Dreadful Agony: Fixed a bug in which this ability would toggle off randomly. *Impenetrable Armor: The ability's range will now display correctly. *Shatter Faith: The ability's range will now display correctly. Additionally, corrected an error in this ability's tooltip. *Warping Embrace: The ability's range will now display correctly. Disciple of Khaine Bug Fixes *Consume Essence: This ability will now always heal the defensive target. *Murderous Intent: The bonus for this ability will now display correctly on the player's paper-doll. *Universal Confusion: Fixed a bug that caused this Morale ability to not fire if the caster was silenced. *Wracking Agony: Fixed a problem that could allow this ability to do extra damage. Engineer Bug Fixes *Armored Plating: This ability will no longer stack with itself. Iornbreaker Bug Fixes *Gromril's Plating: This ability will no longer stack with itself. *Inspiring Attack: This ability will once again buff both the casting player and that player's Oathfriend. Knight of the Blazing Sun Bug Fixes *All Out Assault: Fixed a bug in which this ability would toggle off randomly. *Destroy Confidence: This ability will now trigger each time the player removes a buff from an enemy. *Sunfury: Fixed a bug that prevented this Tactic from upgrading the damage on Shield of the Sun. Magus Bug Fixes *All Mastery Tactics are now correctly displayed as Mastery Tactics. *Bolt of Change: Fixed a bug that caused damage contribution from stats for this ability to be lower than intended. *Daemonic Infestation: This ability will now correctly add the "Unstoppable" effect to targets. *Daemonic Pact: This ability will now correctly upgrade based on the player's Daemonology Mastery level and not the player's Rank. *Daemonic Scream: Fixed an issue that prevented this ability from hitting ranged targets. *Lasting Aegis: This Tactic no longer references an ability that is not in the game. Marauder Bug Fixes *Concussive Jolt: This ability will now fire every time that it is activated. *Cutting Claw: Fixed a bug that caused damage contribution from stats for this ability to be lower than intended. *Death Grip: This ability will now correctly grant immunity. *Guillotine: Fixed a bug that caused damage contribution from stats for this ability to be lower than intended. *Mutating Release: Both snare and root immunity will correctly last ten seconds again. *Pulverize: Fixed a bug that caused damage contribution from stats for this ability to be lower than intended. *Thunderous Blow: Fixed a bug that caused damage contribution from stats for this ability to be lower than intended. *Wave of Mutilation: This ability will no longer display an "invalid target" message if no targets are in range. Runepriest Bug Fixes *All Oath Runes will now be correctly labeled as a Blessing. *Grimnir's Fury: Other resurrection abilities will no longer overwrite this resurrection. *Rune of Ending: This ability will now heal correctly. Shadow Warrior Bug Fixes *Bullseye: Fixed a bug in which some abilities would not trigger the effects of this Tactic. *Leading Shots: Fixed a bug in which some abilities would not trigger the effects of this Tactic. *Takedown: Snare can now be removed by abilities that remove snare. Additionally, this ability will now do damage when the target is immune to snares. Shaman Bug Fixes *Bleed Fer Me: This ability will now heal for the correct amount regardless of Waaagh! level, and will no longer heal NPC targets. *Fists of Gork: This Morale ability has the correct radius now and the tooltip now also clearly states that it is a targeted area-of-effect ability. Slayer Bug Fixes *Deathblow: Fixed a bug in which this ability was gaining too much damage from weapon damage per second. Sorcerer Bug Fixes *Tapping the Dark: Fixed a bug that caused this Tactic to not trigger on groupmates. Squig Herder Bug Fixes *Death From Above: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Goop Shootin': The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Gore: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Head Butt: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Lots O' Arrers: Fixed a bug that allowed this ability to gain too much damage from Ballistic Skill. Additionally, this ability now has the correct cooldown time. *Not So Fast!: Fixed a bug that unintentionally reduced the cost of this ability. *Poisoned Spine: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Spine Fling: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Spore Cloud: The training window tooltip now shows the correct cooldown for this ability. *Sticky Squigz: This ability can now be used inside and outside of Squig Armor. *Squig Goo: The snare applied by this Morale Ability can now be removed by abilities that remove snares. Swordmaster Bug Fixes *Bladeshield: This ability will once again correctly return damage when the player is attacked. *Shadow Blades: This ability will now deal damage as soon as the ability is activated, and is now entirely undefendable. *Wrath of Hoeth: This ability's damage will now correctly take advantage of the resist debuff on subsequent hits. Warrior Priest Bug Fixes *Prayers will no longer affect friendly players when the Warrior Priest is dead. *Divine Strike: This ability will now always heal the defensive target. *Hammer of Sigmar: Fixed a problem that could allow this ability to do extra damage. *Martyr's Blessing. This ability will now properly heal. *Smite: This ability will now build the correct amount of Righteous Fury. *Sigmar's Shield: This ability will now properly heal. Additionally, this ability will now use the correct amount of Righteous Fury. White Lion Bug Fixes *Coordinated Strike: Adjusted the timing on this ability's damage to make it fire more reliably. *Trained to Threaten: This ability will now apply the proper critical chance bonus. Witch Elf Bug Fixes *Sacrifices Rewarded: Revised this ability's tooltip to clarify that the ability will only trigger on direct damage attacks. *Shadow Prowler: Fixed an issue that was preventing this ability from being interrupted when the player was attacked. *Treacherous Assault: This ability will now deal damage when the target uses a healing ability. *Vehement Blades: This ability's Action Point reduction can no longer be removed by friendly spells. Witch Hunter Bug Fixes *Get Thee Behind Me!: This ability can no longer be defended against. *Incognito: Fixed an issue that was preventing this ability from being interrupted when the player was attacked. Zealot Bug Fixes *Breath of Tzeentch: This ability will no longer gray out when the player has the Immovable effect. Content Quests *Ritual of Murder: The Shadow Shard will no longer display an "ability failed" message. Public Quests *Shrine of Tethlis: Fixed an issue that was causing this Public Quest not to spawn enough monsters to allow players to complete it. Dungeons *Gunbad: The Mourkain Henge can now be properly interacted with to finish the Mushroom Deep quest. *Bastion Stair: Fixed an issue that could cause Barakus the Godslayer to leave combat and reset unintentionally. Crafting General *Crafting items purchased from the guild stores can now be placed in the crafting backpack. *Some monsters will now allow players to harvest from them multiple times. *The following Lost Vale monsters can now be butchered/scavenged: Ancient Branchwraith, Bliss-Fury, Cannibalistic Gorger, Darkpromise Daemonette, Darkpromise Devotee, Darkpromise Fallen, Darkpromise Follower, Darkpromise Hierophant, Darkpromise Masochist, Darkpromise Mindwarper, Darkpromise Painbringer, Darkpromise Painscreamer, Darkpromise Pleasurebringer, Darkpromise Sadist, Darkpromise Seer, Darkpromise Summoner, Darkpromise Terrorhound, Darkpromise Worshiper, Darkpromise-Fury, Furrowing Sprite, Gorge-Fury, Gorge-Maw Bull, Gorge-Maw Gnoblar, Gorge-Maw Hunter, Gorge-Maw Irongut, Gorge-Maw Lucky Git, Gorge-Maw Maneater, Gorge-Maw Rhinox, Gorge-Maw Sabretusk, Gorge-Maw Slaughtermaster, Gorge-Maw Tyrant, Hate-Fury, Lucky Git Foogs, Mindfall Scorpion, Pain-Fury, Painvine Burster, Painvine Feeler, Painvine Needler, Pleasure-Fury, Prismatic Scorpion, Rageclaw Scorpion, Sorrowtongue Lizard, Stonehewer Gorger, Vale Branchwraith, Vale Earthsinger, Vale Graybark, Vale Guardian, Vale Mossfiend, Vale Mosskeeper, Vale Seedkeeper, Vale Spite, Vale Thornbark, Vale Thornfiend, Vale Thornling, Vale Treeguard, Vale Wanderer, Viletongue Lizard, Whitefire Broodmother, Whitefire Painvenom, Whitefire Pleasurevenom, Whitefire Sentinel, Whitefire Webspinner, Wrath Spite, Writhing Ambusher, Writhing Berserker, Writhing Crusher, Writhing Herdguard, Writhing Herdkeeper, Writhing Herdseer, Writhing Longtusk, Writhing Paingor, Writhing Painseer, Writhing Pleasureseer, Writhing Rager, Writhing Shaman, Writhing Stonehoof, and Writhing Tuskhide. Butchering *Zandri Drakes can now be butchered. *Zandri Scorpions can now be butchered. Cultivation *Earthbore Tineworms and Exquisite Watering Cans will now convert into usable Cultivation items. Salvaging *All dyes are no longer flagged as salvageable. *Box of Portable Explosives is no longer flagged as salvageable. *Captain's Pummelers are no longer flagged as salvageable. *Dark Fate Pick is no longer flagged as salvageable. *Gleaming Spiderfang is no longer flagged as salvageable. *The following items are now salvageable: Festitt's Bodyplate, Festitt's Breastscale, Festitt's Bulwark, Festitt's Carapace, Festitt's Carcass-Guard, Festitt's Cassock, Festitt's Chestplate, Festitt's Chewtop, Festitt's Corset, Festitt's Corslet, Festitt's Flamerobe, Festitt's GownFestitt's Hauberk, Festitt's Hoeth Robe, Festitt's Klad, Festitt's Leathers, Festitt's Longcoat, Festitt's Mailcoat, Festitt's Nightrobe, Festitt's Platecoat, Festitt's Robefings, Festitt's Tuff Chest, Festitt's Tunic, and Festitt's Vestments. *World Drop and Reward Talismans are no longer flagged as salvageable. Talisman Making *Certain Melee Critical Talisman results are no longer invalid. *The Sacred Crusader's Soul Talismans now have a tooltip. *The Soul of the Sacred King Talismans now have a tooltip. *Summoning Stone components can now be purchased by Talisman Makers from Morena von Hoffe in Altdorf and Alerian the Flayer in The Inevitable City. *Tomb King Talismans - These crafted talismans have had a slot restriction introduced to them. The reason for this is that these talismans were not intended to be stacked for multiple bonuses. The following restrictions now apply: **The following items can now be slotted to boots only: Crystal of Alacrity, Crystal of Haste, Crystal of Quickening, Crystal of Sandstorms, Fractured Crystal of Alacrity, Fractured Crystal of Haste, Fractured Crystal of Quickening, Fractured Crystal of Sandstorms, and Odjira, Ur Odjira. **The following items can now be slotted to gloves only: Crystal of Agony, Crystal of Misery, Crystal of Pain, Crystal of Suffering, Fractured Crystal of Agony, Fractured Crystal of Misery, Fractured Crystal of Pain, Fractured Crystal of Suffering, and Kamenra, Ur Kamenra. *The Zealous Crusader's Soul Talisman now has a description. Items Highlight: Live Event Equipment Slot Players will now see a new equip slot on their paper-doll. This is the "Event" slot made for items specifically given out in the Live Events. Please note, this is not a retroactive change and old Live Event rewards cannot go in the Event slot. The first item that can be used in this new equipment slot will be obtainable from The Wild Hunt Live Event. Also, as part of this change, Live Event Public Quest loot bags will now have a new decay timer. Highlight: RvR Token System - Smart Drops The RvR Token System has been updated. When a player is killed, the system will now be intelligently aware of the number of participants that may be rolling on the items which the players will drop. The chance a Medallion or Crest will drop will now scale relative to the number of players involved in a kill, helping to bring the rate at which participants receive Medallions or Crests to the appropriate Rank, regardless of the number of players involved in a kill. Highlight: Warlord Public Quest Reward Change The Warlord PQ has transitioned from a 48-man open encounter to a 24-man instanced encounter. As all components have been scaled, the number of bags dropped has been reduced to reflect 24 participants, rather than 48. The Warlord encounter will now drop a maximum of four Gold Bags, instead of eight. Generic Item Changes *Added a unique warning prompt when converting alternate currency items from one type to another. *The Book of Binding: This item can no longer be placed in your bank. *Greater Soul Haste: Fixed a bug that allowed this to trigger more often than intended. *Corrected issues where certain item descriptions were on the wrong items. The following adjustments to items have been made: **Mummified Bull's Tongue and Nehekharan Chrysanthemum have had their descriptions switched. **Mummified Cat's Tongue and Nehekharan Salix have had their descriptions switched. **Mummified Goat's Tongue and Nehekharan Papyrus have had their descriptions switched. *Dwarf Chapter 1 Basic Influence rewards have been adjusted, and will no longer have Weak Talisman of Grit as a reward. *The following NPC's can now repair items in the Land of the Dead: Treasure Hunter Guzguz, Treasure Hunter Kurim, Treasure Hunter Rungni, , and Treasure Hunter Urglob. *The Guild Recall Scrolls can no longer be used when the city is at Rank 1. *Issues with Black Guards being able to use two-handed swords and small spears have been corrected with the Tomb King Vessel Weapons. Black Guards previously wielding a two-handed 'Vessel' sword will now see those weapons as glaives. Black Guards previously wielding a small 'Vessel' spear will now see those weapons as one-handed swords. *Land of the Dead: Fixed an issue where weapon merchants were selling weapons of the opposite Realm. *Liniment of War: This item's Mercy effect now persists through death. *Lower Tier merchants that mysteriously stocked incorrect items will now be corrected. *The NPC "Landscaper" in the High Elf Chapter 2 area will no longer be a merchant. *The 2-piece Obliterator Set Bonus for Shaman has been changed. It now increases the effectiveness of "Life Leaka" by 2 levels. *The Ritual of Shadow Public Quest will no longer have an empty Gold Bag as a reward. *Quarryman Torc: This item has had its career requirement changed to Slayer. *Slicer of Salzenmund: This item was flagged incorrectly for Empire when it was intended for Chaos. This has been corrected. *Staff of Winds: This item will now correctly appear in your quest backpack. *Stoneclaimer Bellybucker: This item has had its slot requirement changed to a belt. *Tomb King Pocket Items: All Tomb King pocket items are once again Unique - Equipped. The issue where players could not use abilities from Unique - Equipped items has been fixed. *The Tomb Swarm Trophy: This item will is now bind-on-pickup. *Zealots completing the Sharpthorn Wud PQ will now receive the correct items from very rare (purple) bags. *The Zeppelin Destroyer Medal Trophy: This item is now bind-on-pickup. Item Art Changes *Crystalized War Shroud: This item was not displaying properly when worn. This has been corrected. *Trollskin War Shroud: This item will no longer make characters bald when it is equipped. *The following Trophies will now appear on the character when equipped: Chattelbind, Corsair's Tools, Iron Quest Journal, and One Gem. *Multiple armor sets have been updated and revamped in order to make them more receptive to armor dye colors. *Several of the Sovereign armor sets have been updated in order to make them even more visually impressive and worthy of being called "epic." *Chaos Chosen body armor no longer has a glut of plain "long underwear" showing underneath their chest plates; instead, they now sport a variety of plated greaves and rerebraces. *Multiple choice armor pieces in the lower Tiers have been visually updated in order to better diversify armors that looked too similar to one another. *The Shadow Warrior Tier 2 and Tier 3 shoulders (core armor sets) were updated in order to better diversify armors that looked too similar to one another. Item Stat Changes *Claymore of Salzenmund: This item was missing a damage-per-second rating. This has been corrected. *Corrected an issue where the auto-attack speed item bonus was being calculated at a lower than expected value. *Corrected an issue where the DPS% item bonus was not functioning correctly. *Deathaxe of Conquest: This item will now display stats. *Plunderer's Armor: This armor now has additional stats. Previously this armor only had resists. *The Raging Axe: This item will now have the correct DPS. *Stalker Set: This item set has had its power boosted to be in-line with the level of the quest chain that grants it. Realm vs. Realm Capital Cities *The top ten Rank-40 guilds in terms of Renown gain will now have their heraldry displayed in the cities, near the guild taverns. This list will be recalculated every Monday. Open RVR/Campaign *Battlefield Objective map icons now have the following characteristics. **Initial state (unclaimed): Green Shield. **After being claimed: Green Shield with Fire (Contested). **After three minutes: Blue/Red Shield with Lock (Locked), and 30-minute domination timer. **After 15 minutes: Blue/Red Shield (Normal), domination timer is still running. **After the domination timer ends: Blue/Red Shield with Yellow Glow (Dominated). *Keep map icons now have the following characteristics. **If the Keep is under attack, there will be an explosion icon in the middle of the Keep. **If the Keep has a defense status of anything besides "Vulnerable", there will be a shield pip at the top of the icon. **The shield pip will be the same color as the defense status text in the tooltip. (Yellow for Light, Orange for Medium, Red for Heavy.) **If the Keep is dominated, the icon will be surrounded by a yellow glow. *A second ramp has been added to all Keeps leading from the bottom floor to the Keep Lord. *Players affected by the "Chicken" debuff will once again be worth reduced Renown and Experience. *Guild Experience awarded from holding a Keep in a zone that is captured will now be displayed in the Guild News Channel. *The Keep upkeep costs displayed in the Profile Tab of the Guild Window will now update if Keep Upgrades have been purchased. *Fortress timers have been added to the map and related tooltips. Prior to the Fortress being captured, this timer will display the time remaining in the Fortress Public Quest before it resets the pairing. Once the Fortress has been captured, it will display the time remaining in which another pairing must be captured. *Claimed Keep upkeep was being deducted from guild banks every three and a half minutes rather than the desired five minutes. This has been fixed. *Some portions of the RvR Lake in Caledor would respawn players in the Chapter hub rather than the RvR Lake. This has been corrected. Scenarios *Players who leave a Scenario prior to a Scenario's completion will now be given a Quitter! debuff. This debuff prevents the gain of Experience and Renown for five minutes. *We have made improvements to the Scenario scoreboard. When the scoreboard comes up at the end of the Scenario, players will have two minutes to view the scoreboard before being zoned back into the world. Players who wish to leave earlier can click the exit button at the bottom of the scoreboard. *The "Join All" button for Scenario queuing will no longer stop joining some Scenarios if a player queues up for all Scenarios and then leaves some queues immediately. *Players who receive a Scenario invitation just prior to or during a zone load will now be able to enter the Scenario when they finish loading. User Interface Highlight: Social Window Changes *We've implemented a new Friends List version of the Social Window. When players access the Social Window, they will now be greeted initially by a minimal Friends List that allows them to see at a glance which of their friends are online or offline. Information about each friend will be available by hovering over them on the list. Players can choose the 'Search and More' option on the minimal view to access the full features of the Social Window. If players prefer, the minimal view can be disabled by selecting the appropriate option in the Options Tab of the main Social Window. *Players will now be suggested as friends based on your interactions with them in the world. These suggested friends will appear on your Friends List in either the new 'Friends List' minimal view or the normal Social Window view. Suggested friends will be sorted by the amount of interaction you have had with the player and friends that are not added will be dropped over time if you haven't interacted with them recently. Players can filter their Friends List to not include suggested friends if desired. Highlight: Add-On Management Improvements *The Add-on Management Window for the User Interface has been improved to offer more information, better layout, and extra features to identify and troubleshoot the add-on experience. The new manager will allow the Mods List to be filtered by Category. Among the new details visible for each add-on is the ability to display recommended careers. The Mods List will now display detailed information about each add-on's current load status; applicable states are: Not Loaded, Loaded, Loaded (!), and Failed. Loaded (!) will indicate that the add-on has been loaded, but with errors. If the status is 'Failed', additional information on what caused the failure (missing dependencies, etc.) will appear in the add-on details. Guild Window *Players who are not in a guild currently will now be taken directly to the Guild Search tab instead of the New Guild tab. *The Guild Search tab will now auto-populate with search results when opened based on the default search parameters. *Guild: A message will now display to all online guild members when the Guild Tax Rate is changed. Influence *Players who complete an Influence bar will now be notified better and will have a unique effect played to indicate this, similar to the level-up effect for Ranks. Chat Window *Fixed an issue where multiple links in a chat line were not registering correctly at some resolutions. *Chat: Corrected an issue where typing '^^' would only result in '^' being shown in chat. *Repairable broken items will now link properly. This fixes an issue where the tooltip for some items of this sort were reporting incorrectly. *As part of our ongoing effort to improve game performance, we have removed the functionality to see the tooltip information when clicking on an ability name in the chat log. Help Window *Fixed an issue where the Appeal, Feedback, and Bug Report text entry boxes would allow additional text beyond the limit. Also fixed a rare issue where the Help Tips Window would not properly save when logging out. Items *Fixed an issue where tooltips for items with a proc and passive effect were not showing the bonuses correctly. Macro Window *Fixed an issue where the Macro Window text entry box would allow additional text beyond the limit. Mail Window *Fixed an issue where having multiple Auction House mails could cause some of the mail to overlap the window frame. Map Window *Fixed an issue where the map display would scale incorrectly at certain resolutions. Miscellaneous *Buffs and Debuffs can now be prioritized in the window. Crowd Control Immunities will now almost always show up as the first buff/debuff in the targeting window. *Fixed an issue where the Main Menu Button on the Menu Bar was displaying its keybinding as (unbound) instead of the proper (esc). *Players claiming a Keep for their guild will now always receive notification that doing so will incur a recurring maintenance charge. This fixes an issue where this notification was only occurring if the player didn't have the funds needed. *Fixed an issue where the Respawn Window could show the wrong character as responsible for the current death. *Fixed an issue where the Survey Window might not have focus, making input of text impossible. NPC Interaction Windows *The Tooltip for Renown abilities will now correctly update when upgraded. This fixes an issue where the tooltip did not refresh properly if the tooltip remained up throughout upgrading. *A number of NPC interaction windows have been fixed to close properly when logging out to prevent issues. *When viewing the options at a Flight Master, zones that are currently down will now be noted as such and prevent access. *Fixed an issue where the Merchant Window would sometimes show as empty if a character logged out with a Merchant Window open. Pregame *Players will now automatically skip logos and movies when loading into the game after their initial play session. The client will now load directly into the Loading Screen and from there into the Character/Server Selection Screen as appropriate. Public Quest Tracker *Fixed an issue where some PQ Trackers with large amounts for goals had their numbers truncated. *Corrected an issue during the loot roll portion of the Public Quest Tracker to accurately include the player's Rank in contribution. This fixes an error where the numerical position was not being reported, causing confusion to players. *Adjustments have been made to the Public Quest trackers in cities. Players who had moved this UI element may find that the position has been changed. Quest Window *Fixed an issue with a number of quest waypoints that would not produce a waypoint tooltip properly. Social Window *Players that are shown as offline in the Friends List will now be listed as 'offline or anonymous' to better reflect their potential status. This fixes an issue where the Friends List would be listing a player as offline, but they may be in-game and anonymous, potentially causing confusion. *Players will now be notified when another player friends them and will be prompted to friend them back immediately. Tome of Knowledge *Fixed an issue where the text on the title page of the Tome of Knowledge was being truncated at a certain screen resolution. *Fixed an issue where the image and text for bestiary entries would occasionally overlap on the initial view of a session. *In version 1.3.0, we added a number of titles to Achievements, but players that had completed the achievement previously did not receive the title correctly. Players will now receive the updated titles on the first login of that character after this patch if they had completed the achievement previously. User Settings *Fixed an issue where the User Settings Window was not closing correctly in rare instances. Also, the 'Click Through Self' option in the User Settings Window will now work properly even if the character is mounted. *There is now an option in the Group Menu that will allow players to Automatically Loot in an RvR situation (be that solo, in a group, or in a warband). *We've added a feature that will allow profiles to be shared between characters. World Search *The Land of the Dead zones have been added as options in the World Search section of the Open Parties and Warbands Window. Players can now search by these interests and set their own interests so other players can find them easier for adventuring the in the Land of the Dead.